1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling transmission data flow in a satellite communication system, in which when a plurality of terminal stations give and receive data through a central station, a possible data rush is prevented, so that the system can be operated in a stable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coming recently, the nations of the world have got rid of the ground network communications and broadcasting transmissions, and have entered into the satellite communication stage. Our nation also shot a satellite named "Mugungwha" in 1995, and the satellite is under test operation currently. Earlier than this, in 1994, an exclusively low speed data earth system VDS (VSAT Data System)-100 which was a data communication system resorting to a satellite was developed, and the system is in test service currently.
This exclusively low speed data earth station system is for searching data bases in industries, financial organizations, educational organizations and research institutes. Mostly, the exclusively low speed data earth station system is composed of one single central station and a plurality of terminal stations. If the data which are rushing from the plurality of terminal stations to the central station are not properly controlled, a serious problem can occur in the system operation.
In the most communication systems, the problem of the data flow controls is tackled by a communication protocol within the system. However, when the data are rushing congestingly as is unavoidable in the system, and when the contour of the system is changed, a data loss occurs due to the fact that another terminal station unrecognizingly sends data. This loss cannot be prevented.